The Administrative Core is proposed to carry out the requirements of the ICIDR RFA, provide organized external Scientific Advisory Group consultation, and to provide organized workshops and research capacity building. Further, while data management and statistical skills are good in the Peru and Sri Lanka sites and are the basis for many peer-reviewed publications, we are proposing to advance the innovative aspects of these key areas through coordination at the foreign sites using UCSD human resources plus key information technology resources at Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia as a resource for advancing capacity building efforts in these areas. Specific Aim 1. To coordinate administrative requirements and activities related to subcontracting, ordering and shipping of supplies and equipment that UCSD is responsible for, or which Project Leaders request Specific Aim 2. To coordinate 1) annual network meeting for the Project and Core Leaders and plan travel for information exchange, 2) to plan logistics of the Scientific Advisory Group. Specific Aim 3. To coordinate training, research capacity building activities, annual scientific meetings throughout Peru, Sri Lanka, and the USA. Specific Aim 4. To coordinate, supervise and maintain all Human Subjects Protections protocols, Federal Wide Assurances and approvals of required human subjects protocols with the NIAID Division of Microbiology and Infectious Diseases, as well as animal subjects protections protocols and approvals, as required by program staff and policy Specific Aim 5: To coordinate data management across the Peru- and Sri Lanka-based Research Projects. Specific Aim 6. To coordinate annual reports of all Project and Core Leaders for annual renewals. Specific Aim 7. To ensure scientific and training communications among all Project and Core participants as well as trainees, administrators and the public, by developing a Communications Unit.